A great variety of key blanks and associated locks are known. In the prior art, key blanks include a generally elongate unitary key cut-bearing portion with which is associated a key head.
There is known and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,082 a key blank available from Dom of Germany including a floating ball which is located at the center of the key cut-bearing portion and engages additional blocking pins off-axis with respect to the conventional pin tumblers.
There is also known and described in French patent applications 82.01.905 and 84.03.944 and EPO published application 84.400.694.0 a key blank available from Vachette of France including a transverse sliding pin, which engages a cam in a corresponding lock.